


ferris wheel

by bleachedvamp



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Underage Smoking, his friends ignore him, they knew each other in the 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachedvamp/pseuds/bleachedvamp
Summary: alex has to ride the ferris wheel with a stranger after luke and reggie ditch him
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i based this off a prompt from a tumblr post that i can't find (whoever came up with it, you are an angel) i hope you enjoy!

the trio were standing in line, reggie and luke sharing a giant cotton candy they had bought a few minutes ago. every year, during late october and early november, there was a fair that every teenager went to so they could either make out or drink. sunset curve had been going together since they met, which was 5 years and counting. this year was different, however. luke and reggie had started dating back in late august, they were probably dating since the beginning of summer break, but they never told alex until the first day of school. when they started dating didn’t matter, because they were dating now. they were all up on each other the whole night, more than they would have been if they didn’t get tipsy in the car on the way there. of course they made alex drive. alex hadn’t been interested in anybody since march when the cute boy from math class moved away. he knew he had to start dating someone soon, he didn’t want to be without a kiss on new years. again. before luke and reggie were dating, they always kissed on new years. a bro thing. they deserved it since they spent all that time close to each other when they played. they talked to alex throughout the night, but only occasionally to make sure he didn’t feel left out. as much reassurance as they tried to give him, he still felt alone whenever they would go back to reggie leaning on luke’s arm or luke laughing against reggie’s cheek. after 2 gruesome hours of their PDA, here they were, standing in line for the ferris wheel. every year, they would all sit in the same booth and smoke as they looked out over the city. luke and reggie had bought a cotton candy right before they got in line, and they’d been sharing it since. now, the three were second in line. 

“um, alex?” luke licked his lips and looked at the blonde.

“yeah?” alex looked to luke from his cuticles that he was picking at to try and pass the time.

“is it alright if me and reggie go on this together? just us?” luke gestured to the other brunette who was nearly finished with the blue raspberry sugar bomb he was eating.  
alex parted his lips and darted his eyes between the both of them before inhaling. “yeah, that’s fine. you two deserve to have some alone time.” he tried to hide the bitterness in his voice. ‘alone time.’ as if they weren’t practically alone with one another since they got in alex’s car.

“awesome. thank you man.” luke smiled and jumped back next to his boyfriend.

alex sighed as the person running the ferris wheel opened the gate for them to get in. luke and reggie stepped forward and smiled at alex before the cart started to move. when the worker opened the gate and alex stopped forward, the girl probably his age wearing bright blue eyeshadow stopped him and told him there had to be at least two people to ride in a cart.

“alone?” she asked him.

he nodded and chuckled, looking down at the dead grass beneath his feet.

“is anyone in line a single rider?” the girl looked up and down the line as someone spoke up. 

“i am!” the voice announced.

the girl waved whoever it was up to come to the front of the line. alex looked up to see a boy, slightly shorter than him, with shoulder-length dark hair and kind eyes that smiled at him. the worker moved her arm and gestured for them to get in. alex went first and sat down, the other boy following. alex sat slightly pressed up against the outer wall, looking off the side, not really knowing what to say. 

“i’m willie.” the boy said, trying to make conversation since they’d be stuck together for the next 10 minutes. 

alex looked to him and further examined what he looked like. his eyes were dark, like his hair. he was wearing a white shirt with a green bomber jacket and ripped jeans with some beat up white shoes.

“i’m alex.” the blonde sort of stuttered, and looked back at the window. 

willie smirked and leaned back. “if i’m that unpleasant to be around you can just say so.”

alex laughed nervously and looked back at the brunette. “no, its not that.”

“what is it? something to do with those two boys you were with?” alex could tell willie was starting to feel bad, he saw it in his eyes.

“yeah.” alex sighed. “they thought that even though they’d be ignoring me all night, they should be alone together during our annual tradition.”

“what’s so special about a ferris wheel?” willie cocked his head slightly to the side.

“i don’t know. i guess it’s just that after five years you shouldn’t stray from what you always do with your best friends.” alex shrugged and started bouncing his leg.

“hey.” willie got up and sat next to alex. “sometimes change is good.” he placed a hand on his knee to get him to stop bouncing it and smiled while looking softly in his eyes.

alex was about to pass out from all the blood rushing to his face when he pulled his leg away and grabbed the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “do you smoke?” he held them out to willie.

“yeah.” willie nodded and adjusted how he was sitting as alex handed him a cigarette, and the lighter soon after he was done lighting his.

alex went back to bouncing his leg, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke out of the side of the cart.

willie frowned and took his cigarette out of his mouth. “don’t do that.” 

alex looked down at his leg and stopped moving it. “sorry.” he gave a light smile.

“so,” the dark haired boy breathed in the cigarette smoke, and blew it out through his nose. “do your friends always act like dicks or is this just a special occasion?” he asked, trying to distract alex from bouncing his leg even more.

“i mean, i guess they always kind of ignore me but tonight is ‘romantic’ or something.” alex rolled his eyes and flicked his cigarette.

“so they just left you behind?” willie’s eyes widened.

alex just nodded and smiled bitterly.

“no, fuck them, you don’t deserve that.” wille shifted so his whole body was facing the blonde.

alex adjusted his posture and leaned his head back, staring at the border between the roof of of the cart and the starry sky. “i’m used to it.” he shrugged.

“look at me.” willie brushed his arm against alex’s arm and grabbed his hand.

alex turned his head to look the brunette in the eyes once again, raising his eyebrows, trying to keep his cool while the cute boy he just met 6 minutes ago was holding his hand.

“they’re dicks. they’re going to break up eventually anyways.” willie looked serious.

the blonde smiled. “thank you, guy i just met.” 

willie laughed but his face returned to the soft smile. “if they ditch you, you can hang out with me.” he was sincere, he meant it, even though they didn’t know anything about each other besides basic physical appearances and first names.

“well, you’ll probably be with me the rest of the night.” alex snuffed his cigarette against the seat, brushing off the ashes and dropping the bud on the floor. 

willie smiled as he shifted in the seat and leaned his head on alex’s shoulder.  
~  
after a few more minutes of light conversation and discussing more about each other, it was their turn to get off the ride. willie got out first, and alex followed behind him, hopping off the little step you had to walk on the board the attraction.

“i’ll see you in approximately 45 seconds.” alex half joked, departing from willie to meet up with luke and reggie.

“hey alex, how was it? who did you have to ride with?” reggie asked, clearly buttering him up so he could ask something alex would not approve of otherwise.

“it was fine, just had to ride with some kid who goes to school across town. how was it for you two?”

luke and reggie smiled at each other and snickered. “it was cool.” luke said, shrugging.

“you two are disgusting. so i was thinking we go-” alex was cut off discussing his plan with the other two when luke spoke.

“um i was actually thinking me and reggie hang out alone, i wanna show him something.” luke smiled, giving him the puppy dog eyes nobody could say no to.

alex felt his heart sink. he knew in the back of his mind that they were going to ask this, but he didn’t want to believe it. he inhaled and exhaled deeply before answering. “yeah, go ahead. we can meet up at my car in an hour.” he gave his best fake smiled.

“thank you so much. i owe you.” luke hugged alex as he and reggie walked away.

“yup, have fun.” he whispered in the newly empty air and turned around to walk somewhere that wasn’t the same direction his two friends went in. he walked for less than a minute trying to hold back tears of betrayal when he felt someone walk up next to him.

“they left you, huh?” a familiar voice asked, moving with him.

it was willie’s voice.

alex looked to his left to see the same boy from just minutes ago, walking next to him. “yeah.” he said, nodding.

“well, that means we get to do whatever you wanna do, so what do you wanna do?” willie smiled.

“you don’t have to hang out with me, i was probably just gonna walk around for an hour and maybe eat.” alex looked ahead of him, not really knowing what he was planning on doing.

willie scoffed. “hell no. if they’re going to ditch you like that, you have to have so much more fun than them.” he nudged the drummer with his shoulder.

“what am i supposed to do?” alex looked back at his new friend.

“where do you think they are now?” willie had mischief in his eyes, he was planning something.

alex thought more a moment before replying. “probably eating.”

“perfect.” willie grabbed his wrist and started speedwalking to the main food court, pulling alex along with him.

after just a minute of alex not knowing where they were going, lo and behold, luke and reggie were sharing a funnel cake at a picnic table towards the outer border of the main eating area.

willie smiled and bit his lip before pulling alex to a dimly lit area, making sure they were in the boyfriends’ line of sight.

“um, willie? what are we doing?” alex looked at his friends then at willie.

“just follow my lead.” willie whispered. his eyes were fixated on luke and reggie for a few seconds before he looked deep into alex’s eyes. or his lips. alex couldn’t tell. “they’re looking.” he grabbed the drummer’s shoulders.

“wh-” alex was about to question what the hell willie was going on about before he felt him pull his head down and a pair of soft lips meet with his. his eyes went wide before he found himself closing them in pleasure and putting his hands on the back of other’s neck. he ran his hands through willie’s untangled and silky hair, melting more and more into the kiss.

this went on for what felt like forever, but was actually probably just over half a minute, before willie pulled away, sort of gasping for air and letting out a quiet, breathy laugh.

alex was shellshocked, he didn’t know what just happened or why it just happened, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it, and he definitely couldn’t say he was opposed to the idea of doing it again. he glanced over at luke and reggie, who were looking at the two with wide eyes and jaws nearly touching the floor. alex almost gave himself whiplash with how fast he jerked his head towards willie after he realized why they just kissed. “seriously?” he whisper yelled at the boy who had a smirk plastered across his face.  
“what? i told you that you had to have more fun than them.” willie bit his lip and rubbed alex’s chest over his shirt.

“i am never going to hear the end of this.” alex was more happy that they kissed than he was annoyed, but he was still annoyed, less at willie but more at the fact that his friends were going to be bugging him about what just happened for weeks.

willie pulled alex behind a food stand, getting some ripped paper and a pen from his pocket, quickly scribbling something on it before handing to alex. “i have to get home, but call me sometime, in case you ever want to make them jealous again.” he said, then got up on his tippy toes to briefly kiss alex once again, then walking away into the crowd of people moving to the exit. 

alex had a permanent half shocked/half in love smile on his face. he put the piece of paper with willie’s phone number in his pocket, and tried to gather his thoughts before walking back to where he and new newly found crush just made out. he walked past the table where luke and reggie were sitting, winked at them, and walked towards the exit so he could get to his car, he knew the two would follow right behind him. he got to his clearly hand-me-down car and was about to open the door when he heard luke and reggie laughing.

“dude, who was that?” reggie asked through a surprised laugh.

luke gasped. “was that the kid you had to ride the ferris wheel with?”

alex just looked at him, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he got into the driver’s seat.

luke and reggie got in the back seats of the car and luke leaned forward to get in alex’s face. “tell. me. everything.”

alex held back a smile as he recounted everything that happened from his first sight of willie to the moment he walked away. “all you need to know is that we met, he’s really cute, and he’s a good kisser.” he started the car and began to pull out of his parking spot, turning on the radio.

“don’t just leave it at that.” reggie got his seatbelt on and scoffed at alex.

“you two are drunk and dehydrated. drink some water.” alex got two water bottles from the passenger's seat and threw them in the back row, doing his best not to look away from the road. somehow he always food, water, and for some reason, basic first aid in his car at all times. probably because being the single mom of the group gave him lots of time to make sure he was always prepared for his stupid friends’ shenanigains.

“whatever. you’re telling us everything that happened on monday.” luke said, rolling his eyes and taking a sip from his water.

alex smiled, excited about calling willie as soon as he got home.


End file.
